Super Smash Bros:Ultimate Tournament
by Matthew Red Ketchum
Summary: Its an all out battle as several characters from all dimensions come to answer Master Hands message of who will win the prize money and become SSB champion for another year...but will who win i'll leave you to answer that question after reading this.. Rated T for teens.
This next one is just a battle arena and its non-canon to my other fanfics and without a story so theres no good vs evil in this one just a tournament to see how powerful everyone is and to just test their skills and abilities to the limit in a battle royale with over several characters in this fanfic anyways heres the disclaimer to sign my verdict: I do not own these characters from several video games,anime,movies etc. all of them belong to their respective owners and companies.

Ladies and gentleman welcome to the biggest and greatest tournament ever that brings countless challenges and players together for one ultimate smashing party its: SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ULTIMATE TOURNAMENT!...Master Hand said loud but cheerfully to the entire viewers here and around the world watching the latest tournament taking place in the Nintendo world of sports entertainment.

And so now lets us introduce to you the fighters who will be battling it out for the grand prize of 100000000G's they are: Mario,Luigi,Peach,Yoshi,Rosalina&Luma,Bowser,Wario,Link,Zelda,Toon Link,Ganondorf,Red and his companions,Pikachu,Charizard,Blastoise,Venusaur,Espeon and Snorlax,Mewtwo,Fox,Falco,Andross,Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Shadow,Metal Sonic, ,Ryu,Ken,Chun-li,Guile, ,Akuma,Jin Kazama,Xiaoyu,Lars,Alisa,Kazuya Mishima,Heihachi Mishima,Liu Kang,Kitana,Raiden,Shang Tsung,Shinnok,Sophilta,Nightmare,Cloud Strife,Tifa Lockhart,Sephiroth,Firion,Yuna,Rikku,Seymour Guado,Serah Farron,Noel Kreiss,Caius Ballad,Laharl,Etna,Flonne,Sissel,Soild Snake,Revolver Ocelot,Goku,Gohan,Trunks,Frieza,Cell,Broly,Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke,Luffy,Nami,Crocadale,Angry Birds,Green Pigs,Chris Redfield,Jill Valentine,leon. ,Ada Wong,Albert Wesker,Jack Krauser,Dante,Vergil,Luke Skywalker,Yoda,Darth Vader,The Emperor,Ichigo Momomiya/Zoey, Kish/Dren,Kratos,Ares,Ratchet&Clank,Emperor Tachyon,Nathan Drake,Talbot,Rayman,Razorbeard,Alicia/Silmeria,The Prince,Farah,The Visier,Agent 47,Pac-Man, Shulk and many more! All fighters ready! 3,2,1 GO!

And so everyone started charging forth with their attacks,weapons and abilities...(I may be able keep track of all the characters that are fighting but i'll randomly choose some cause this is a huge list of fighters participating here in this tournament)

Sophilta drew out her Omega sword and elk shield as she ran in the direction Luke was and they clashed with their weapons luke was using a green lightsaber that he modified in Star wars ep.6 as they slashed at each other with their weapons Sophilta spoke..Incredible weapon you have i see you may have skill with it but im sure you won't keep up with my speed how's this! She then slashed him upward in the air and tried to strike back down but he used his force push which send her back to ground...I think you've began to get to cocky don't think im just an ordinary amateur cause that will be your undoing..Luke said as he jumped back down to surface of the arena and clashed again with her..Trust me i won't was just testing you nothing more...Sophila spoke...Ryu and Jin were fighting each other one on one in a clash of punches and kicks as they landed their finishers **SHIN-KU HADOKEN...AVENGER PUNCH!**...Both shouted with Ryu firing a Blue torrent of Flames and Jin charging up a Red electrical discharge in his Fist smashing and collecting with Ryu's attack as both of them were send flying backwards but got up again and hit other dead in the faces causing the two to transform into their alter ego's Evil Ryu and Devil Jin and their fight continued onward...Mario and Luigi teamed up against Bowser and Wario as Mario Punched Bowser several times in the stomach and landed a kick in his gut while Luigi Shot Green fire balls at Wario but only for him to absorb them all in his mouth giving him energy to fight on... **SUPER FIRE ATTACK YEEEAHHHHHHH!...** Mario's shouted out his most powerful finisher and blasted a wave of fires at bowser knocking out..Mario then ran to battle the others...Luigi used the same move on Wario as he too got a taste of the power..Thank you so nice..Luigi said tilting his hat before running with Mario to take on the others...Goku was punching with all his might and using his speed and strength to get the advantage over Broly who was only in his base form like goku was but that all changed when he started transforming... **RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!...** Broly charged up enough power to transform into his Legendary Super Saiyan with his hair looking Greenish and his aura showed the same colour...I guess i'll have to take you down a notch **HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!..** instantly Goku was in his Super Saiyan 4 form and started Kicking broly and punching him rapidly..He then Jumped in the air and tried to land his Giga Impact on Goku but he quickly got out of the way and was able to summon enough power to unleash his greatest attack ever... **SUPER DRAGON FIST...HAAAAA!...** and with that Broly was knocked out laying on ground like several others...The Battle between Radec and Albert Wesker was insueing as Radec was shooting Wesker from a far with Wesker not knowing where he is unless he heard the sound of Radec's gunfire..Wesker then used his incredible Speed to catch up to him and knock him in the face with his right hand turning off Radec's Cloaking system and thrust punched him in the gut whilst landing a Jaguar Kick to his ribs..Radec pushed himself back before saying to himself...Amazing this creature knows where i am by the sound of my gunfire and might even know my weakness..i'd better use my electric fusion grenades to try and immobilize him before he gets the chance to move in on me like that again..Wesker decided to back way for a bit and run at top speed far away in enough for Radec not to see him but Radec wasn't going to be fooled so easy again as he actived the cloaking device and ran just near so that he can throw the grenades and instantly shocked Wesker preventing him further movement...Radec began to shoot at him with the rifle but realised wesker was not going down very easily...Wesker laughed and said...heheh is that your best...very well funs over lets get down to business he said as his glowed Red after he took off his black shades and threw them to ground and tiger uppercutted Radec in the neck with huge force.. **STRAWBERRY BELL FULL POWER...!** Shouted Ichigo as she blasted a rainbow of energy directly at Shadow the hedgehog...who used his Hovering shoes to escape getting hit by the blast and slowed down time... **CHAOS CONTROL..!**..he shouted as the whole arena was slowed down for just several seconds as he hit Ichigo with his Rolling jump attack and finally Blasted her with his own powerful special... **CHAO'S SPEAR..** which then missed her by mistake as it hit Dan while he was fighting Talbot..Sub-Zero and Scorpion were at it again as Sub was clashing his Kori Blade with scorpion's Shinrai-ryu sword ducking underneath their attacks they latterly slammed each other to ground before both of them got up them...Murder... Scorpion said coldly to Sub-Zero. Im tired of your incompetence..Sub-zero said in the same cold way..as they continued their fight till one of them is knocked out cold...Altair and Ezio were having their own showdown to see who's the best Assassin in history blocking each others swords and short blades they then used their Hidden blades and aimed it in each others faces..Connor was having a bigger scrape with his father who called his mother ziio when he was very young..Haytham then broke the silence between and said...Look son lets not start this fight again like last ti-..but was cut off when Connor said...Oh so you want to forget that you and The Templars you work with are trying to move on knowing all the people you killed and enslaved...its not right!...Connor shouted angrily as he Slammed his Assassin Tomahawk near haytham's Sword sending him reeling backward against the wall...

Edward and Shay teamed up together to knocked out the rest of the fighters but Edward was defeated by Shulk who used his Monado art speed and smash attack...Shay was now turning around to see Shulk behind him but...Shay merely smirked and said...You got skill for taking down an Assassin but when it comes to me i was get the upper hand... **SMOKE BOMB!..** Shay threw a smoke bomb in shulks face before he was able to use his prediction ability to stop shays attack...then shay Shot him with Sleep dart defeating him in mere seconds..

Yuna and Dante were shooting at each other with their Pistols both moving at unreal speeds that could only count as something similar to Saiyan and Sonics speed...Both of them jumped in the air and took out their blades..Dante's was a Rebellion sword a memento of his father and the physical manifestion of his power allowing him to transform like,Jin and Goku for examples...and Yuna's was from a friend and love interest of hers known as Tidus who Died years ago when they were battling Shuyin...After hacking and slashing at each other in the air both jumped down and Yuna spoke...Wow im really impressed Dante you fight almost like Trunks and Siegfried but your not even using your full power..! you got some impressive moves yourself sweetheart but lets try and see if you still got that speed you talked about...

Dante said as he began twirling his Ebony and Ivory pistols and aimed them at Yuna...but she did the same with hers..um what was that about me not knowing about using speed hah we'll see...she said as they both shot out their strongest attacks.. **BURST SHOT!...JACKPOT!** and everyone continued attacking and striking each other down creating a large cloud of dust shrouding the area into the unknown..

THE END...

I'll leave that to your imagination to find out who win in the tournament review if you like but until then chao..


End file.
